A new experiment
by Ahardie
Summary: A new experiment is about, and it might be even more dangerous than stitch. I would like to tell my readers that I have slightly altered my first chap.
1. Transformation

Okay, before I start I would like to say that I do not own Lilo & Stitch, only my character. Also, this character actually represents me. Flaming is not permitted. Note, if anyone actually has a fan made Turin dictionary please send me a copy.

"**Attack" **Tantalog used from experiments point of view

"Attack" English, mostly used by humans

"Acata" Non understandable Tantalog from human point of view

I was sitting down in my room in the childrens home, I wouldn't share a room with anyone else. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty mellow guy, but having someone mock you for your parents being divorced drives me mad. You see, I couldn't stand the constant arguments my family went through so I had chosen to leave them. I had furnished the room using my own cash, I really did prefer to isolate myself. I didn't really notice at the time since I was listening to my favorite song from my favorite series, Aloha e komo mai from Lilo & Stitch. I not only loved the song itself, I loved what it stood for, a family that extends beyond your relatives.

It seemed kind of weird really, a 15 year old kid like me watching a kids program, but really I didn't care what people thought. It was my choice not theirs. Suddenly, a news report flashed across the screen. Sparking my interest, I turned off my speakers and raised the volume on the TV. It was something important by the look of things.

"Scientists are warning that large pockets of zeta energy are appearing all over the country, but the nature of them is as of yet unknown."

That word really took my interest, zeta energy, I'd done a report on it for science. It was a newly discovered energy that had the potential of advancing space travel. The only problem was for one, scientists can't harness it and two, it was generally lethal. The last person to be directly exposed was dissolved.

"People are being warned to stay in their homes and avoid any physical contact with the energy"

For the first time that day I was actually worried. I leaned closer to the screen in an attempt to see where the pockets were occurring over England, a big mistake. The screen exploded as I got near to it.

"Oh come on!" I said, the sparks had landed on my tae kwon do uniform and it was rapidly burning away. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a coat, and tried to beat out the growing flames. For once in my life, I was fortunate. The uniform now had smoldering holes in it, the same had happened to the coat. Luckily I was smart enough to keep my belt elsewhere. The sport was one of my few past times, reaching black tag within three years I would say had to be an accomplishment. I checked my face, it was a miracle no glass had become embedded in my skin.

I spent the next few minutes clearing up the shards of glass on the floor, when I noticed something.

"_Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" _I thought to myself. It was like someone has just turned on an air conditioner above my head, I was actually shivering. Going over to my wardrobe, I grabbed the only other jacket in it, one made from burlap. Wearing it over my other clothes I turned round, and saw a sight which took my breath away. In the centre of my room, was a large blue pulsating orb. Now I could see what had caused the drop in temperature. The orb consisted of zeta energy and one of its effects was to drain heat from the surroundings. I know that he news report had said not to come into contact with it, but I had nothing to lose, did I?

Reaching out to it, I felt ice condensing on my hand, slowly spreading across my skin. As soon as I made contact with the sphere, a searing pain shot up my arm. It felt like acid was in my veins. Tearing my hand away from the orb, I found a single tendril of energy connecting me to the main orb. Inspecting it, I found it was liquid like.

"What is this stuff?" I asked myself. Suddenly, it began to wind itself along my arm whilst from the main orb, another tendril launched and attached itself to my arm. I had the strange sensation that they were tugging at my arms. Then my hunch was proved correct, the tentacles pulled me into the heart of the orb, giving the sensation that I was falling. Overcome by the events, I fell into unconsciousness. Outside the orb, it gave one final pulse and then exploded.

THIRD POV

Lilo and Stitch were sitting at the beach. The damage done by Hamsterviel and the Leroy clones to the stadium was being repaired, all of the experiments had a place where they belonged. Things had turned out okay for them, but things were also boring. Lilo looked over at her friend, who was currently chewing on a piece of drift wood to occupy himself.

"You're bored, huh Stitch?" she asked her friend. Stitch momentarily stopped his chewing to answer her.

"Ih" he replied, resuming his chewing on the stick.

"I know what you mean, things have been quite since everything that happened two months ago, but at least everything turned out alright!" Lilo commented. Stitch sighed, his friend was right, but at least when the experiments were running amok they had something to do. Little did he know that his desire would become true soon enough.

Later that night in their room, Stitch was looking out of his window as he often did, towards the spot were he had first landed on Kauai all those years ago. So many years since he had met Lilo, the person who would ultimately become like a sister to him. He stared dreamily into the distant, recalling the events. A flash in the distance broke his trance. Staring at the point, he saw an electrical flash that continued to pulse. Jumping off the window ledge, Stitch ran over to Lilo, who was looking at her photo album of their cousins. He nudged her in an attempt to grab her attention.

"What is it Stitch?" She asked, puzzled by his sudden activity.

"Zit zit!" he cried, pointing franticly to the window. This puzzled Lilo even further.

"Sparky's outside the window?" she guessed. Stitch slapped his face in frustration, and simply took her hand and led her to the window. Looking out of it, she could see the flashes as they occurred.

"We need to check this out, but it's too late tonight, let's go first thing in the morning!" Said Lilo, knowing that her sister Nani wouldn't even consider letting her out at that time of night.

Meanwhile, the flashes of light had subsided, leaving behind something that would be unnoticed by those who weren't looking for it, an experiment pod. I was green, like most in the 600 series but carried no number. And soon it would be rvived, unleashing a new creature on the world.

**I would like to say that although I said this character is basically me, a major difference is that I am still happily living with my family, even if they are divorced.**


	2. Awakening

As the sun rose steadily into the sky, the lone experiment pod still sat undisturbed underneath the tip of a leaf, which was slowly filling up with water as the morning dew gathered.

My Pov:

I could sense daylight, I couldn't see it for some reason but somehow I knew it was there. In the back of my skull, I could hear something, like a voice, just telling me to bide my time, to wait until I could be freed. For once in my life, I actually listened, allowing my mind to drift into a sort of dreamscape. Little did I know my revival would be happening soon enough.

Meanwhile:

"Stitch, Stitch….. come-on Stitch, wake up" Lilo called into her friends ear, shaking him as she did so. The only response she received was a muttering from Stitch in his sleep, something about coffee. Lilo huffed for a moment, and then walked over to her bedside table and grabbed the glassful of water from where it had stood through the entire night and threw it over her friend, prompting him to jump several feet into the air.

"Aggaba, naga boofita!" Stitch yelled, his body shivering from the cold. He looked over at Lilo, his eyes glowering in a 'what was that for?' fashion.

"Sorry Stitch but I had to get you up somehow. We need to check out the flashes from last night remember?" She reminded him.

"Oh, taka!" He replied as his memories dawned upon him. Still, he thought, this was a perfect opportunity for a bit of harmless revenge. Standing on all fours, he proceeded to shake his fur dry, getting most of it on Lilo. Sniggering at the sight of his now dripping wet friend, Stitch walked over to the elevator to pay a quick visit to Jumba, once Lilo had dried herself off.

Elsewhere, the water in the leaf had finally gathered enough to begin dripping over the tip, splashing onto the pod beneath it. The pod began to glow and expand as they all did, but something was different this time, the plants around it were being scorched and water was boiling. A glowing form began to stretch out from the central point, the outline of a human. As soon as the shape was complete, it began to reduce again, becoming a much smaller form. From its ribs came a second set of arms, identical to the first, upon its forehead sprouted two antennae and from its spine with a loud 'Shink!' three long spines appeared. As the glow subsided, the new experiment was revealed.

My p.o.v:

I slowly opened my eyes, the vision was blurred. For some reason my head ached, so I impulsively rubbed it with my left arms.

"_Wait a second, arms?" _I thought to myself. Looking down, I saw not just the extra arms, but the fur covering them. It was a dark grey, I needed to get a better look at myself. Leaning over one of the small pools that were around I looked at my reflection. My body had changed to that of Stitch's, but the most obvious differences were that my fur was grey and I lacked the two small holes in my ears. I thought back, trying to figure out what could have done this to me and then it hit me, the zeta energy. I couldn't believe it really, I mean I knew it had genetic changing properties but not like this. All the previous cases of genetic alteration had involved the subjects developing tumors or their body tissue dissolving.

I decided to leave it for now and try and focus on where I was.

"Let's see now" I said out loud "I could do with a sign, not a mystical one, a real one!" No sooner had I asked I found one, right next to a small trail. Looking up at it, I read the faint words upon its worn surface, kokaua town. This really perked my interest, judging by the way I looked, could it be possible that I had ended up in the Lilo & Stitch universe. I chose to take a chance and head to town. Looking over my new limbs, I wondered how to retract them. I remembered reading somewhere that Stitch simply willed it to happen, without having another option I decided to try it. My arms retracted first, painfully. After a quick recovery, I moved onto my antennae, these were much easier along with my spines. Getting down on all fours, I began to walk towards town.

THIRD POV:

"Jumba!" Lilo called from the scientist's doorway with Stitch by her side.

"Little girl, what are you wanting? Am trying to create genius device!" Jumba called turning around to face them. It was clear he didn't like being disturbed when he was at work.

"We just wanted to make sure you haven't been making any more experiments, right Stitch?"

"Ih"

"Well Jumba hasn't, haven't been making any more genetic experiments since Leroy!" Jumba replied, getting angry.

"We were just wondering, seeing as we saw some weird lights last night" Lilo quickly said back, she didn't like seeing him angry, for one thing it was scary.

"Then be going and investigating with 626, and be leaving me in peace!" he yelled back, then quickly resuming his work.

MY POV:

Just then I was walking through the centre of town, luckily for me I hadn't met any other experiments, yet. Just as I thought I could manage an hour, I saw the two people I didn't want to meet just yet. On the other side of the road was Lilo & Stitch. I guess they had been heading in the opposite direction to check out where I had come from. Stitch had seen me, but I couldn't fight him, not here. I looked around, there was a forest to my left, I could make it if I ran.

THIRD POV:

"Cousin!" Stitch yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Where?" Lilo cried franticly. Stitch pointed, and she looked to see an experiment, almost identical to him, running towards the forest. "So Jumba has been making more experiments!". Looking down to her side, she saw that Stitch was no longer there, he was already chasing the strange new experiment.

"Wait up Stitch!" She called after him, following him into the forest.

MY POV:

This was getting me nowhere. I had two of the greatest experiment hunters after me, who I frankly didn't want to be caught by. So why did I act on some stupid impulse, and run into a forest that they knew better than I did. I could clearly hear them following me (these ears really weren't for decoration!) and if I could hear them Stitch could definitely hear me.

"**Okay, fleeing options failed, better try a little offensive"** I whispered to myself in Tantalog. I deployed my extra appendages and then looped round back in the direction I came from.

THIRD POV:

"Where did he go?" Stitch thought to himself. The experiment they had been chasing had seemed to just disappear. Standing up straight he perked his ears upwards, listening for any sound he could pick up on, nothing. Then, right on cue, the very experiment they were looking for came shouldering into him, knocking him a good seven feet.

Lilo finally got a good look at the experiment. Its body shape was almost identical to Stitch's, but it was slightly taller and it had five fingers and toes. There was one other thing about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It seemed less, for lack of a better word, soft. Everything about it seemed sharper and edgier, its teeth its spines, and even the grey fur seemed sharp. But the eyes were different, they were soft, almost humanlike and looking down on her with sympathy.

Stitch was furious, it had made a fool of him in front of his friend. Leaping up behind it, he looped his arms around its shoulders and spoke quickly into its ear.

"**Just be calm and come with us, I want to make this quick and not have to hurt you, what do you say?"** he asked it.

"**Perhaps if you let go of me, you glorified koala!"** it shouted back at him, its muscles tensing. **"And besides, it's not me who's going to get hurt" **And with that, the experiment swung its head back, hitting Stitch's nose with a crunch. Stitch released his grip to hold his injured nose. Looking back up, he saw the experiment begin delivering a back hook kick to the side of his head. Stumbling to one side from the impact, Stitch locked his eyes. This wasn't right, all experiments knew how to fight by instinct alone, but this one was using martial arts as if it had been practicing them for years.

MY POV:

I could feel the adrenaline in my system, I had just managed to land two crippling hits on one of the most successful experiments created. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull. Looking round I saw the cause. Lilo was pelting me with rocks.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted at me. This was really getting on my nerves, I knew that any moment I was going to loose my temper.

"STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME!" This seemed to surprise her more than anything else. Even Stitch had stopped his ranting in the background.

"You can talk?" She asked me, a sense of curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah" I replied "And if you want to know how, I'll gladly come with you and explain, just don't try and capture me alright?" I replied. I gathered I was going to have to explain sooner or later, so I might as well get it over with.

"Alright, let's go!" Lilo said, taking the front to lead me. Looking over at Stitch, I could tell he didn't trust me. This was gonna be a long day.


	3. Answers

As Lilo walked alongside the experiment they had just found, or rather fought, she was able to take in some details she had overlooked in the fight between it and Stitch. Its antennae were located above its eyes on its forehead, rather than on top like Stitches, and their tips ended in curved points. Also, all the experiments before it had fairly rounded bodies but this one was different. It had a clearly defined muscle structure to its body. It was so unlike Jumba's usual experiments. There was something else as well, it may have been taller than Stitch but it looked younger, like a teenager. Meanwhile, Stitch was staring at the experiment through frowning eyes. He didn't trust it, least of all when it was walking next to his best friend.

My P.O.V:

I looked over at Lilo, her eyes kept flickering towards and away from me.

"Something on your mind Lilo?" I asked her, I didn't really get why she was looking at me like that. I stopped walking and folded my arms, all four of them. She stopped walking as well and turned towards me.

"It's just that, we've never seen an experiment like you before. You're jut so different!" she explained.

"Ih!" Stitch agreed, walking up beside her. I simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, maybe Jumba can shed some light on that" I replied with a smug smile on my face. As I began walking again, something seemed to snap in Lilo's head.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember telling you my name!" she called to me. I turned around to look at her and began walking backwards.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" I shouted back to her. With that I turned back round and kept walking. It wasn't long before we reached the Pelekai household. What it was in real life, was breathtaking compared to the animated version. I was almost afraid to grab hold of the banister on the steps for fear that I would break it. But at the same time, I was anxious.

Third P.O.V:

Jumba heard a quiet knock on his door just as he was sealing a container with a bizarre clear glowing gas.

"Jumba, we need to talk to you" came Lilo's voice, there was a hint of anger in it.

"Yes little girl, what is it?" his voice was much calmer than before. Turning around, his eyes widened once he saw the experiment standing behind Lilo & Stitch. "Oh" he said simply.

She stomped up the chair he was sitting on and pointed an accusing finger at his face.

"You said you hadn't made any more experiments, you lied to me!" she shouted at him. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and forced it down, it was the experiment.

"He didn't make me" it explained. Jumba looked down at Lilo with a smug look on his face.

"Tol-ed you that Jumba had not been making experiments" he said. Ignoring him, Lilo turned her attention to the experiment who was now leaning against the far side of Jumba's room.

"But if Jumba didn't make you then who did?" she asked him, folding her arms.

"No one did, I'm human, or rather was" he explained, trying to ease the tension in the room. Both Stitch and Lilo's eyebrows shot up in surprise but Jumba just stared.

"What are you meaning by was?" Jumba asked the experiment.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he said "Alex Hardie, 15 years of age and at your service!" Alex said as he took a low bow. "I was brought here from another reality and mutated by a substance called zeta energy" Lilo broke into a large grin.

"You're from another world? Cool!" Jumba brushed his three hairs back with his large hand. "Please to be providing evidence for conclusion" he asked.

My P.O.V:

I almost laughed when I heard this, but the answer was simple enough.

"Use that genetic scanner thing you've got, some human cells are bound to show" I told him. Jumba's left hand flew up to his head.

"Of course, cellular scanner I use on all experiments, please to be following me!" he said as he walked out the door, waving us after him. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him. He led us to his ship, where else? He then pointed to something that resembled a capture container but with a strange metal attachment on top. He pulled the door open and motioned for me to go inside. As I stood inside the glass tube a thought crossed my mind.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked, a small twinge of fear passing down my spine. He shook his head at me.

"No, is being perfectly safe" But Lilo still had a worried look on her face, Stitch on the other hand looked like he couldn't care less. As soon as Jumba pulled the switch down, I felt a searing bolt of pain pass though my body. Once it stopped, I could feel smoke coming from my fur. Turning to face Jumba, I cast him a look that clearly said, I hate you!

Third P.O.V:

As Alex stepped out of the scanning tube his legs wobbled beneath him. Lilo walked over to him to help hold himself up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, the concern in her voice evident. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine!" he said taking another step, falling as he did so "but I have been wrong before" he mumbled. Stitch walked over, seemingly having forgotten his mistrust for the moment and helped him to his feet.

"Taka" Alex strained, the pain had really affected him. Jumba meanwhile was looking at screen built into a consol, hmmming constantly.

"Boy is telling the truth" he declared finally.

"Huh?" Stitch said, letting go of the experiment who was barely able to stand on his own.

"Genetic code is consisting mostly of genetic experiment, but it is also containing male human strands!" he explained, a look of amazement on his face. A diagram of Alex's body appeared on the screen, toting to give a 360 degree view. "Although according to scan antennae are not fully extended"

"What?" he asked, slightly confused. No experiment had been able to alter the length of their antennae. Lilo turned her attention from the screen to him.

"Just try to extend them further" she said simply. Doing so, they increased at least to the length of Angel's. But once again there was something different, at their tips was a knife-like point and on one side thorn like protrusions had sprouted., on which in turn there was small serrations. A sly grin swept across his face.

"Oh, I'm lovin this!" Alex said as the antennae began to make small movements. Flicking them back so they hung over his shoulders, he slowly walked over to stand next to Stitch, who was looking at the screen.

"**What do you think?**" he asked in perfect Tantalog, indicating the antennae. Stitch shrugged his shoulders.

"Naga know!" he said simply before turning his attention back to the displays on the screen. A series of lines that looked like a list appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Aah, list of primary powers has loaded, now we can be seeing what experiment is capable of" Jumba said, with a hint of an evil laugh here and there. Retracting his extra limbs into his body, Alex began to take more interest in what Jumba was saying.

"Experiments main powers are enhanced versions of 626's. Is capable of lifting 5000 times own weight, near indestructibility, heightened reflexes, able to see in different wavelengths of light, hear multiple sound frequencies and retractable claws"

"Wait a sec" Alex interrupted "what do you mean by MAIN powers, and what's that flashing tab?" he said, pointing out a display that was flashing red on the screen. Jumba seemed to straighten up immediately.

"Uh, please to be excusing me for one second" he said beginning to edge backwards. The three of them nodded. He smiled for a second before diving into what appeared to be a store cupboard. Alex looked toward Lilo for an answer, but she simply shrugged. Next thing he knew, Jumba had dropped a containment capsule over him.

"Hey Jumba what gives!" he shouted angrily as he drew his hand down the glass, leaving five deep gouges. Jumba simply ignored him, picked up the now sealed capsule and placed it upon a teleportation pad, sending Alex to the other teleporter in Jumba's room.

"Why did you do that Jumba!" she asked him, sadness dominating her face. Stitch just looked up at him, his face a blank slate.

"Because for one, I am not trusting him. And two, I am not wanting to hurt his feeling" he explained, trying to get his message across.

"And you think teleporting him away won't?" he screamed, not understanding his message at all. Jumba walked past her, and moved the display to a larger screen on the wall. He then activated the flashing display, a computer voice started up.

"Warning, unidentified experiment possesses enhanced versions of all previous experiments…highly dangerous!"

"Huh!" stitch gasped, terror filled his eyes. Lilo could only look at the screen as it cycled through all the different abilities. "Now are you understanding?" Jumba asked her.

"Sort of" she replied. "Now this is part I feared would offend boy" he continued, pressing another button on the console. Once more the voice started.

"Classification….above doomsday rank…creating new class…solar genocide inflictor."

"I am not thinking boy would be very happy if he discovered his design was for ending life on a solar scale, do you?" he put it bluntly. Lilo dropped her head slightly.

"I guess not"

"Oh, is one other thing. He is emitting strange energy, please to be keeping eye out for anything fishy" Jumba asked. Stitch looked up at him.

"How Jumba know?" he asked his creator. Jumba tapped just above his eyes.

"Quadracular vision 626" he said simply. Stitch looked down, shrugged and began walking out of the ship with Lilo.

My P.O.V:

Pleakley had found me in the containment capsule after a while. And much to my surprise, the walking piece of string hadn't freaked out. Instead he did something much worse, he took me (pod and all) down to his E.A.R.W.A.X meeting. The usual experiments that I had seen from the TV series were there. Bonnie, Clyde, Nosy, Splodyhead, Slushy, Fibber. Spike was there as well, dressed in armour to block his silliness inducing spines.

"Well, as you can see we have a new arrival to the group today!" he said motioning towards me. I had re-extended my limbs a while ago, but the way he was talking to me like any other experiment was beginning to make my spines twitch.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" he asked me. I just sat there, scowling out. "Ugh, why did I think that this little monster would be different from the rest?" he asked himself. My eyes shot wide open when I heard this.

"What did you call me?" I shouted at him, furious at being called a monster. Pleakley's head turned to look at me.

"I called you a little monster, because that's what you are!" he said firmly. A rattling noise split the air, turned out it was my spines trembling against each other.

An evil sneer crossed my face. "Okay, you want a monster you've got one"

Third P.O.V:

As Lilo and Stitch walked towards their home, they heard a loud bang accompanied by the splintering of wood. Stitch almost immediately said "Cousin!"

"Yeah, seems like Alex made a bad intro with Pleakley" said Lilo as the two of them began running towards their home. They found Pleakely embedded in the wall of the house, 50 metres away from the main building.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Cartilage shattered, lungs crushed" came his predictable reply. Stitch meanwhile ran up to the house, only to find the other experiments.

"Were cousin?" he asked them.

"Who, the grey grouch? Took of inta town!" it was Bonnie, named after the famous crook who shared her interest.

"Choota" said Stitch

Elsewhere, Angel was walking around Kokaua town, looking for her boojibu, Stitch. It was then that she spotted a familiar outline, sitting on a bench. The low light made it difficult to see, but she was sure that was him. As she got closer however, something didn't seem right. Leaning down next to one of its ears, she spoke,.

"Boojibu?"

"**What?"** the experiment spun round, clearly not Stitch.** "Oh, hey Angel"** it said, slightly embarrassed. Slightly taken back, she asked another question.

"**How do you know me?" **she asked. Alex thought quickly for a believable answer.

"**Stitch told me, besides, it's hard o miss the most beautiful experiment on the island**" even through her fur, he could see her blush.

"**You know, wherever I go, someone seems to hate me**" he explained. Much to his surprise, he felt Angel loop her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulders.

"**Hey**" she told him** "cheer up, things can only get better**" and with that, she stood back up straight and began to walk away. For some reason, Alex felt her words had really touched him, he felt carefree again.

Angel on the other hand was thinking about something entirely different.

"_He's cute__"_ she thought _"but not in the usual way"_


	4. Introductions

Later that day, rumors were starting to spread about the new experiment in town, courtesy of Bonnie & Clyde, who were on parole.

"He's gotta be even stronger than Blue, threw a wall at least 50 feet!" Bonnie explained to Kicks, a squat purple four armed experiment. He was listening with deep interest, he knew fully well that Stitch was stronger than him, but an experiment that was stronger than Stitch? This he had to see.

"In that case" he said, cracking his knuckles "I'd best pay him a visit!" Bonnie gave an evil smirk, it wasn't that she hated this new experiment, she just got some enjoyment out of stirring up trouble. Alex meanwhile was back at the house. After receiving a brief lecture from Pleakely (due to the pain he was in) about not destroying the house, he realised that Lilo & Stitch weren't there. It turned out that they were looking for him.

My P.O.V:

I couldn't decide whether I should tell them. Sure Lilo might accept that fact, but telling them that their entire world was fictional? I didn't know what effect it would have on everything else, for all I knew the entire reality could turn to sludge. My thoughts were halted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. It was too loud to be the dune buggy.

"_Must be Nani"_ I thought to myself. My eyes snapped open, Nani! I knew all to well from the series she hated experiments in the house, and Lilo wasn't around to defuse her sister. I was starting to panic, looking left and right for an escape route. But at that moment Nani walked in, her face blocked by a large bag. I breathed an inward sigh of relief, she hadn't seen me.

"Lilo, Stitch. I'm home!" she called, but only I was there to hear her. I slowly got off from the couch, and began to quietly walk towards the back door. This was one of the few occasions I really didn't want to introduce myself.

"Anybody home? Jumba, Pleakley?" she called again. I had almost reached the doorway that lead to the corridor when I heard the dropping of the bag. I clenched my teeth, knowing that although I couldn't see them, her eyes were boring into me.

"Stitch?" she asked me. My face dropped, I knew I looked similar to Stitch, but come on, our fur colours are nothing alike.

"Naga" I said, shaking my head as I turned around to face her. The first word that came to mind when I saw Nani's face was terrifying. I knew an onslaught of rage was about to follow. Then, as if God himself had answered my prayers, who should burst in but Lilo & Stitch. Catching Stitch's eye, I pointed at him.

"Naga speaka koala boy!" I didn't want him saying a word. He raised his hands in the air sarcastically. Lilo turned in my direction, a smile of relief spread across her face. Much to my surprise, she ran over and hugged me. Being hugged is one of the things I really don't like, not because I consider it rude, but because it melts my heart. Seriously, if I have one emotional weakness, being hugged is it.

"We've been looking for you all over town, where did you go?" she asked me as she let go. I heard a "humph" from Stitch, clearly he hadn't been as enthusiastic about finding me. For the time being, Nani seemed too confused to talk.

"I just took a quick walk around town, that's all, oh and Stitch?" he looked over to me "Angel's looking for you." A confused look appeared on his face, he was evidently puzzled as to how I exactly knew her name.

"So why did you guys go looking for me anyhow?" I asked her, quickly changing the subject to avoid awkward questions. She looked up at me, and suddenly I understood.

"I volunteered to find all of the experiments, you may not be one of those particular ones, but you're still an experiment" she explained. Deep down I was touched, she barely knew me and she trusted me nonetheless.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me, but she didn't wait for my reply "Why do you talk so funny?" I gave her a quizzical look, and then laughed.

"I'm British!" I said simply.

Third P.O.V:

Stitch looked over at the experiment next to his friend and growled quietly. Yet another experiment, a part human one at that, was besting him.

"I want an explanation, now!" Nani screamed. Everyone in the room flinched, and then turned around to face her. "Why do we have another experiment in the house? I thought you caught them all!" she said, her face growing red. Alex looked from his left to right, realising no one else was going to step forward and explain.

"My name is Alex, and….well, I suppose you could call me a human/experiment hybridisation" he explained, looking up at the enraged sister. Nani looked down at him, confused. "I'm a human experiment combo" he elaborated.

"Human experiment combo? Jumba!" she screamed in rage. Alex quickly raised up his hands in an attempt to distract and calm her.

"No no, it wasn't the four eyed scientist who did this!" he tried to explain "I'm from another universe, and was mutated to this!" But Jumba was already walking into the room. Nani did seemed to have listened though, as her gaze was now intently fixed upon Alex.

"Another universe?" she asked. Before he could respond, Jumba answered for him.

"Yes, is being true! Boy is being perfect blend of brawn above that of 626's, and intelligence that surpasses little girls!" he said, a mix between pride and amazement in his voice.

"A-hem!" a voice said. Looking down to his left, Jumba saw Lilo, who for the first time that day looked offended.

"Of course, he does not surpass little girl and 626's experiment catching abilities!" he added hastily upon seeing her gaze. Nani seemed to be taking it all in pretty well.

"I don't have time for this, just do what you do and find his one true place" she declared. Alex's ears shot up in surprise.

"Begging your pardon, but I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, so who says they have to do anything?" he said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, he's human underneath it all, we can't treat him the same way as the other experiments." Lilo said as she stood beside him.

"Well he's not staying here" Nani said as she began to pick up the bags she had dropped.

"Hey no worries, I'll sleep in a tree for all I care!" he laughed, making it clear he held no grudge against her. Before Nani could say anything in retaliation, Jumba quickly interrupted.

"Now that we are having that out of way, I would like to be testing your abilities!" He asked. Nani stood there for a second, before walking into the kitchen with the bags in her arms.

First P.O.V:

Jumba led us outside the house. There was quite a lot of stuff out there, blocks of metal and to my horror, a plasma cannon.

"First, I would like to be testing protrusions on antennae" Jumba said, pointing towards a block of metal. "Please to be encasing alloy in loop of flesh" I looked up at him, confused

"Say what?" I asked.

"Please wrap antennae around block" he said simply

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" I said, releasing my antennae to their full lengths. I flicked on of them out, so the side covered in the protrusions wrapped around the block. Pulling it back, the blades sliced clean through the metal.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the pieces slid apart.

"Excellent, on to other test, indestructibility!" Jumba declared, picking up the plasma cannon. Without warning he fired it at me. It didn't hurt when it hit me, but it felt like it was being dragged into my body.

"Results were inconclusive, trying again!" he shouted, firing the gun again, but this time I was ready for him. I smacked the plasma bolt away, sending it soaring into town.

Third P.O.V:

A sunburned tourist was walking down the street after buying a mint ice cream from Yuki's. Before he could take a lick, a ball of green energy hit it, melting it. His head dropped along with his arms which fell to his sides.

First P.O.V:

There was a buzzing in my body, like when you get an electric shock, but much stronger.

"Are you okay?" Lilo asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But do you guys have a place I could lie down for a while?" I asked her, the buzzing coursing through me.

"Heasd up to our room, it's the one above the elevator" she told me, pointing to the dome

"Thanks!" I called back to her, already staggering towards he house.

"Once I reached the dome, my body was going out of control. My antennae were writhing, and a high pitched electrical buzzing pierced the air. A burning sensation had begun creeping behind my eyes.

Third P.O.V:

His limbs trembled and continuously shot in and out, all the while his eyes were clenched shut. A swing from his arms knocked Lilo's camera from the desk, setting it off as his eyes shot open. They flickered with a glowing green.


End file.
